Curiosity V
by use2b2t2
Summary: The end to the series as life completed. What more needs to be said?


AN I do not Own Harry Potter. JK Rowlings does and I make no money from this.

The end of this one shot series and glad that you have enjoyed them but you knew it was coming

Curiosity V

Severus Snape, Ex-Deatheater, Ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts, Ex- Professor of Potions, Ex-Head of Slytherin, current Head of the Order of the Phoenix sat outside his tent waiting for his group to arrive for the final battle plan. Unlike the last time this would be fought on a desolate wind swept plain versus Hogwarts.

Twenty more years passed since he took his wife away from Hogwarts and found he was the lead of the small group that chose to fight against the newest threat. But he managed to recruit this time and an international effort. The Phoenix would be the generals in this affair and not alone for the witch wreaked havoc across all continents instead of focusing on one at a time.

The remnants of Dumbledore's army and the Order of the Phoenix with their children now grown up and willing to fight were the generals in their cause.

He looked to the group. "No prophecy like before and the plan to fight her and let Fate decide it. We've made our plans and start at dawn. You are desperate that you chose me to lead and I will do the best I can. Go to your groups and make sure they know their role and hope that we will meet again when this is done."

Everyone stood up and left except for his daughters.

Severus looked to them amazed once again that he had a family to look at because of her. "We held back the Prophecy that you know of and hope that you will play it out. I'm sorry that has guided your life."

He felt her daughter's arms around him. "Dad we will do what we need to." Kissing his cheek before leaving him to go to their tent. He knew that he would not survive the battle.

Hermione approached him and sat down.

"You know the Department of Mysteries was right in giving that to us." She whispered to him.

"Come inside the tent Hermione. We need rest." He whispered not wanting to address it.

She followed him and lay down beside him.

Iin my arms one last time Wife." He murmured kissing her neck.

"Oh Severus you cannot know..." She breathed out.

"Still your words Hermione and know that I will always love you. You gave me life and followed when I decided to act rash for the first in my life as well as yours. I know I will die because the Darkness has urged our enemy to look for me specifically for I am a traitor to it. How many Dark wizards end up in the Light? Only one and it knows it is I." He breathed out and wrapped her in his arms. "Sleep for tomorrow we meet our destiny."

They snuggled together each not wanting their last act of love-making to be remembered as a desperate act of a moment with death looming before them.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They stood together on that desolate plain fighting hard and she screamed out when a hex hit her and she fell down crying out in pain. She reached for her fallen wand and could get to it. She struggled to get up and could not though she could move on the ground.

She did not know if it was minutes or hours when a body fell against her and rolled beside her.

"Hermione!"

She heard the strangled voice and pulled the body to her. Feeling wetness on her hand she looked down and found it covered in dark red blood. "Severus! You're hurt."

She looked wildly around and realized they were alone as the battle swept past them. "Help!" She screamed out.

"Stop that Hermione or they will notice you." Severus growled out. She heard pain in his voice.

Blood began to pool around them. "Severus I can't get up! Whatever hex that was…." Sentence not finished hearing him cough and spit out blood. She wiped the blood from his face tenderly with the edge of her robes.

"Caste by me to protect you my dear, sweet, loving Hermione." Speaking out and finished her sentence for her. "We were outnumbered and I saw you struggling as you deflected the attacks of Dark Magic. I am dying and there is nothing to be done about it as the hex against me is irreversible."

Positioned face to face on the ground he fwatched tears streaming down her bloodied face. "Don't cry Hermione. I admit I am curious one last time." He whispered.

"Oh Severus what can you be curious about at a time like this?" She moaned out while trying to keep her emotions in check for him.

"I admit I'm curious about how life will be in the Veil without you. An unwanted curiosity that is about to be answered Hermione. Farewell and I know I never said it much to you because you understand me. I love you so much and it pains me that I have to leave. You need to be strong and be there for our family when everything is settled."

She felt his body stiffen and watched his back obsidian eyes dull and roll up in death. She held the body in her arms and cried for him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Twenty five years passed since his death and she moved about the small cottage packing up boxes and marking them with names.

Her twenty year old Great-Great Granddaughter watched her upset that she would not allow help.

Everything done Hermione stood shaking and took deep breaths before feeling Simone take hold of her hand and helped her to her bed.

"Gran I told you that you would wear yourself down." Sitting the old witch down. Her Gran suffered a rare condition that withered away the body of those witches and wizards borne of a Muggle union and appeared when age 70 came up. There was no cure but potions available to ease the condition until the body shut down. But Gran refused to take them saying it was a waste of time to delay the inevitable explaining that the young would understand in time.

She heard Hermione chuckle. "Don't waste your thoughts on me my dear. I know you look at me and think what a shame this has happened to me only being 71. It is what it is. Go and get ready for your date with the handsome Trent Longbottom. Severus would be rolling in his grave if he knew of it."

Simone eyes narrowed. "Why would he do that?" Disbelief revealed in her response. "You know Trent and approved."

Hermione laid down on her bed and felt Simone tuck her in. Out of all her extended family she was the only one that wanted to know more of her Great-Great-Grandfather laid into the ground before she was born.

"I promise I will tell you why at the right time. Go and tell Trent I said hello and blessings to him."

HGSSHGSS

Hermione suffered through the visits that one expected when word of imminent death spread knowing it was needed for the living. She endured them and only one meeting almost broke her when Harry and Ron came to visit her.

She looked up from her bed and found them crying at the entrance to her bedroom. "Come over here you two and stop that! There will be time enough to cry for me later."

Harry removed his glasses while pulling a hankie out of his pocket and wiped his eyes before placing his glasses back on. "Still bossy after all these years Hermione and I love you for it."

They reminisced for hours until they noticed Hermione tire. "We'll come back tomorrow Hermione." Ron softly spoke.

"Don't. I don't want you to remember me in a sad state as my condition worsens. I want you to remember how I am now and how I was I was in the past."

She closed her eyes to sleep and heard Harry's soft words. "We'll respect your wishes and wish you well in the Veil." Hearing the door close softly at their exit and settled in to sleep.

HGSSHGSS

One week later a Healer was called in against her wishes to watch over her but knew her family meant well. The only thing he was useful for was to turn away visitors. She said her farewell to the ones that mattered already.

She suddenly felt at peace when the Healer fluffed her pillow before helping her back down to the bed. It was coming soon and she made a promise. "Get Simone Snape here for my death grows near and I made a promise."

She watched a look of doubt flicker across his face. "Go and I promise that I will not die while you're away."

She chuckled as the young wizard jumped at her promise and left. Soon I will be at your side once again Severus Snape.

Hermione opened her eyes and found Simone at her bedside. "I made you a promise and you can share it with the rest of the family after I pass. Pull out the draw and you will find parchment and a charmed quill and lay them on the bed stand."

Simone did as she was told and listened to her Gran's story of her life as the quill put words to paper. It was fascinating and listened for hours helping Gran drink from a glass of water from time to tim as she continued.

Her story ended and Simone saw the smile on her Gran's face. "I will be with him soon Simone and give you a bit of advice for you are like me. Be wary when a wizard utters the words of "I admit I'm curious." for they always pull you tighter to the wizard and think before you act on their curiosity and make sure that it is the one you want to be with."

Simone laughed. "Except when Great-Great Granddad slipped you a potion it worked out well for you."

Hermione patted her hand. "That it did Simone for that was how Severus bound me to him looking back. I'm going to sleep now and I know I will not awaken. You can stay if you like."

Simone kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'll stay."

Hermione nodded and fell asleep knowing she completed her one last act of unfinished business. No one understood why she married Severus Snape and stayed with him and now they would when she passed.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione found herself in a large green meadow with a small stream running through it with a large gathering of people in the distance.

Feeling compelled she drew near and found all of her deceased friends in the group. Albus, Minerva, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus and many others but her eyes on focused on the one wizard that stood in front of the group.

Gone were the harsh lines around his mouth as he watched her approach him and placed her hand gently on his cheek. "I admit I am curious Severus Snape."

Severus smiled placing his hand on hers cupping his cheek. "And why is that Hermione Snape?" Asking her in the low silky that she remembered so well when they were alone together.

"I'm curious of how you will greet me Severus." She whispered and felt him pull her to him and lightly kissed the top of her head hearing him sigh out. "I have missed you so."

He kissed her gently before letting go of her and placed her hand on his arm. "I intend to answer your curiosity now just as you answered mine in the past." Walking away with her as the group cheered.

Fin

I hope you enjoyed the series.

"

.


End file.
